blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria
Aria is Kei's bitter rival from wartime. Information Sometime before the start of A and K, Kei and Aria met on the battlefield, multiple times. The two have a longstanding rivalry, with Kei almost always getting the upper hand. Despite her losses, even in the most dire circumstances, Aria seems to avoid death and survive until another day, thus earning the nickname, 'Goddess of Luck', for her absolute luckiness. A and K Aria first appeared in chapter five, in which she revealed that she had been hired in order to retrieve Alexandria by an unknown man. Aria went along with it in hopes of getting her hands on Kei once more. Much to her dismay, Aria was unable to defeat him. She left him with the message that, 'The Library was Open', before using a smokescreen to retreat. At some point after this, Rin decided to take her under her wing and train her. By chapter ten, Rin felt she was ready to give it another go at Kei. Rin openly teased Aria at her hesitation wrapping her arms around her and asking if she, 'Couldn't bare to leave her'. Aria and Kei did battle once more, but when Kei sheathed his sword and declined to fight, Aria was left with no choice. Due to Aria's honor code, much the same as Kei's, she would not strike an unarmed opponent. She stated she could, 'hold no pride in defeating you in such a way'. With this, Aria retreated and abandoned the group that had hired her. She attempted to go into hiding. However, the person above her, Michel, tracked her down intending to make her, 'A Message' to Kei. In chapter twelve, Aria is discovered on the front porch of Kei's home by Shigure. Shigure and Kei quickly work to bandage her wounds and check to see if she was still alive. Michel's plan to send a message to Kei was preserved, but Michel made note that Rin had moved Aria to Kei's place, potentially on purpose so she could receive treatment. In chapter eighteen, Aria made an appearance, though still heavily bandaged, and greeted Kei. She seemingly made a connection with Shigure, as she explained that she could feel power within her. A later chapter explains Aria and Shigure's newfound relationship as the two seem to be shown comforting each other, and helping each other. Shigure helped replace Aria's bandages, and Aria is helping Shigure unlock her power. While Kei was gone, Aria was taught how to swim. She seemed less than enthused about the idea, but compared to Athena, who was forced to come along with her, she was the better of the two. Aria then warmly greeted the return of her sensei. She lost a race to her, as they resumed their training. Rin then had the idea to go visit a family member of Aria's, though she fears that her brother isn't much interested in seeing her. Personality Aria is devoted and potentially obsessed. She would take any chance at Kei if it meant defeating him in battle. However, her honor code prevents her from striking an unarmed opponent, claiming that it holds no honor for her to do so. Aria has a more sensitive side with Rin, who she refers to as Sensei. The two have seemingly grown close and share a bond. Aria has also grown friendly with Shigure, though it is more of a sisterly bond. Appearance In Aria's appearances so far, she has worn an entirely black outfit. A black dougi and black hood to cover her face. She has black hair, brown eyes, and a distinguishing triangle scar on her face. Navigation Category:Novel-Only Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist